The Truth About Concentration Camps in America
by DrowCrazy
Summary: The ideal for this came from information I learned less than 12 hours ago... This story is meant to inform people of the potential threat here. READ AND PASS INFO ALONG. This isn't meant to be an ongoing plot, its to draw attention, visit the sites inside


This story came from the ideal combined with all the information I just got in my head that I feel the undeniable need to get out of it...

Disclaimer: I do not own J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter Verse. The additional information about the American government is true, I will add links so you can see yourself. Go to Youtube and substitue the last part out so it will pull up the videos.

www(dot)youtube(dot)com /watch?v=m3zSDdm-SHI

www(dot)youtube(dot)com /watch?v=dx_VLaVKqZ8

Authors Note:

I am not by any means an American who hates America. I was enlightened with this information less than twelve hours ago and it needs to get out their so people know what is going to happen. I am Wiccan but things that were written in revelations in the bible are coming to pass. If wtiting this and trying to let people know lands me on either list I do not care. As long as I make someone aware of what is going to happen I feel that my death will be worth it.

PASS THIS FIC ALONG SO PEOPLE WILL CHECK THE LINKS AND KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT OUR COUNTRY!!!!!

Hermione Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Potter, and Harry Potter sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place.

"So the American witches and wizards are asking for sanctuary," Harry stated.

"Yes, it seems that the muggle governments have finally gone around the bend, I am actually wishing the Voldemort was still alive to wreak havoc," Hermione said with a sigh rubbing her eyes.

"What is exactly going on,"Ronald asked.

"People deemed a threat to their new world order are being round up and executed," Hermione said, simplify the very complex situation in the west.

"Why I thought they were the most free thinkers of all," Ronald said.

"It started with taking away the gun right of their muggles. It has been their right since the succeeded from us. Then they pushed a rule for everyone to get a computer chip put in them so that they can buy and sell things. The chip was originally introduced as a way to track their children and pets if they were ever taken or lost, then it turned into a medical need for it. It has escalated out of control. Their government has begun rounding up witches and wizards and having them incinerated and gassed to death," Hermione said.

"Why hasn't our government started the same thing," Ron asked.

"They will, it is only a matter of time before they begin deeming that we are all terrorists," Harry stated as he took a swig from his glass.

"Let's help them," Ginny said quietly.

The group set their affairs in order and the group going with them did the same, just in case they didn't make it home.

The group apparated to port keyed to America and traveled to a safe house for witches and wizards.

They found the house that they were in was packed with muggles as well as magical people. They were running low on food and it was being rationed carefully. That first evening was spent making plans on how to get everyone out, it was midnight when the group fell asleep.

At a little after three o' clock in the morning a ward was placed on the house preventing floo travel, disapparation, and port key travel. Thirty people dressed in black were swarming the house with weapons armed with tazzers. In thirty minutes all the people in the house were searched, handcuffed, and loaded into black vans. They were taken to the nearest city where they were loaded into the back of an eighteen wheeler. They were then transported to a holding facility some hundred miles away. The groups were brought in for processing. Their heads were shaved and they were given a color. Those who got the red color didn't get a number just a jumpsuit. Those who were given blue color were also given a tattoo of a number on their cheek of their face.

Hermione, Ronald, Ginny, and Harry were all sorted as color blue.


End file.
